


深夜激情速打PWP

by Caroline999



Series: 哈德PWP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline999/pseuds/Caroline999
Summary: 当初凌晨一点多激情速打，结果一直被老福特屏蔽（咳咳）ABO设定，H攻D受





	深夜激情速打PWP

谁也不知道事情是怎么开始的，等Draco回过神，Harry已经吻着他的脖颈将他抵在有求必应室墙上。  
他沉醉沐浴着身上强势的Alpha散发出来的令他腿软心醉的信息素。  
Draco懒懒地笑，并未对Alpha粗暴急切地扯下他衣袍的行为做出任何讽刺的评价，感受着细腻密集的吻落在肩上，颈上，Draco终于忍不住提起这个傻狮子的脑袋让他们的唇紧密相贴。救世主的吻技并不好，但他的温柔为他加分不少。  
Harry轻柔地吻着，扶住Draco腰的手慢慢下滑，来到隐秘湿润的地方，轻轻深入一根手指小心试探，Omega的柔软穴肉立即如饥似渴的包裹住他的手指，为即将到来的性爱分泌出湿润的蜜液。  
Draco轻吟了一声，小腿狡猾地顺着笔直有力的长腿暧昧的磨蹭，直到缠上Harry有力的腰后，轻轻使力将他压得更近，感受到Alpha炙热坚挺的性器，下身不禁又分泌出更多的蜜液，他讨好般磨蹭着Alpha，满意地听见Harry舒服地低吼，身后又加了一根手指。  
Harry已经快忍不住了，这个媚娃般勾人的Omega快让他把持不住。他又加了一根手指，没有多少耐心地开拓着。突然间他似乎按到某一点，被他抵在墙上的Omega突然甜腻的叫出了声。  
Harry凭着记忆往那点按去，反复戳刺着，身下的Omega颤抖着声音叫他：“Potter，可以了快进来，别磨蹭……呜……”  
Harry将滚烫肿胀的性器抵在入口，贴在Draco耳边低哄，“你叫我什么?Draco?”  
“嗯……Harry……快进来……啊！”Draco别扭地叫着Alpha的教名，然后感受到了那根炙热一插到底，颤抖着享受和Alpha结合的快感。  
Harry舒服地低吟，缓缓开始挺动腰身，他顺着Draco勾着他的腿滑下去，轻轻掐着Omega软软的腰。  
Draco随着Harry逐渐加快的速度起起伏伏地呻吟着，突如其来的翻身还害他小小的惊叫一声。  
Harry吻在Draco的后腰，顺着脊椎一路向上，最后落在Omega敏感的腺体轻咬舔舐，引起身下人一阵颤栗。  
“嗯...啊啊啊！呜太深了给我滚出去...啊...”Harry的尺寸让Draco有顶到喉咙口的错觉。  
“可是Draco，我还没全部进去呢...”Harry深知如何令Draco发狂，在他耳边用缱绻的低哑嗓音轻轻哄着，下身却毫不留情的深顶，每一次都落在Draco敏感的一点上。  
“啊!嗯嗯嗯嗯...!哈...不行了...我...我要...嗯!”Draco快要被Harry性感的低沉暗哑的声音和毫不留情的撞击搞疯，他难耐地弓起背，承受着Harry一次又一次的攻势，最后昂起细长脖颈像濒死的天鹅般尖叫着射了出来。  
Harry在夹紧的甬道中又狠狠抽插了几百下，低吼着闯入Omega更加温暖紧致的生殖腔，感受着里面的疯狂痉挛，性器迅速放大成结卡住生殖腔释放了出来。  
“啊...!”精液在身体深处翻涌令Draco感到灵魂上的颤栗。  
两人喘息着停顿了一会，沉溺在高潮后的余韵中。  
“...哈...还想要...”Draco第一次尝到水乳交融的快感，食髓知味地再次摇起纤腰。  
Harry看着身下的Omega一改往日里的毒舌傲娇，展现出令人心醉的可爱性感，咽了咽口水，下身再次硬起。  
Harry就着下身还在Draco体内的姿势再次抱着Draco直起身，换自己躺在床上。  
Draco居高临下的用眼神诱惑着Harry，手指挑逗地划过Alpha强健的胸肌。  
Harry的手缓缓抚摸着这个性感Omega丝滑细腻的腰，心里暗暗惊叹Draco皮肤的滑腻触感。Draco敏感的部位被带有有薄茧的手缓缓摩挲，不自觉地开始扭起腰来。  
Harry引导似的Draco的腰上下摆动着，使自己能够深入Omega温暖湿润的生殖腔。渐渐的，Draco似乎已经找到了规律，开始自发地上下套弄Harry，动作越来越快，落下时也越来越重。可Harry犹觉不够，开始摆起自己的腰大开大合的往上抽顶。力道太狠让Draco忍不住想要逃离，又被Harry死死摁着腰往下撞。  
“嗯嗯嗯...哈!慢点...啊...”Harry粗长的性器和力度的狠劲让Draco颤抖着声音讨饶。  
“嗯?是谁刚才不是还喊着要啊?”Harry恶劣因子被难得露出如此脆弱的Draco诱发了出来。  
“唔...嗯...亲我...”Draco想要避开这个令他有些羞耻的话题，低下身子向Harry讨要甜头，又因姿势的变换抖了一下。  
Harry故意抿着唇不让亲，就看着小少爷伸出舌尖描摹着他的唇形，被Draco迫切的举动逗笑了出来，张开嘴含住那条小舌。  
下身又加快了速度，又因姿势的变换抖了一下。  
Harry故意抿着唇不让亲，就看着小少爷伸出舌尖描摹着他的唇形，被Draco迫切的举动逗笑了出来，张开嘴含住那条小舌。下身又加快了速度，又快又狠往生殖腔里顶。  
“呜...呜...”Draco上下都被堵着，眼里不禁溢出被刺激的泪水。  
Harry着迷地看着Draco，轻轻吻去他的泪水，下身又快又狠的抽插了几十下，就翻身把Draco再次压在身下，牙齿厮磨着他的腺体。  
“嗯...啊啊啊...哈..快!快标记我啊!”Draco如同被掐住后颈的猫般一动不动，声音轻轻颤抖着。  
“这可是你说的，事后别后悔。”说着牙齿刺破Omega娇嫩的皮肤，注入自己的信息素，下身迅速放大成结。  
床上的声响停了几秒钟，又开始传出悉悉索索的床单摩擦声和Draco的呻吟，床摇晃了几十分钟后，水声渐响，呻吟渐高，伴随着属于Alpha低沉性感的粗喘。  
Draco做到最后无意识地哼哼唧唧撒着娇喊不要了，下面却绞得死紧，于是Harry全当没听见，只管摁着Draco的腰狠命往里操。  
结果把人给做晕了，Harry不知所措的抱着Draco去清理，Omega迷迷糊糊醒来后，又来了一发……


End file.
